


Private Affection

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At work and at home, Ryo is two different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: oneill’s prompt ‘Any, Any, private displays of affection’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo's not big on public shows of affection, especially since no one at the precinct is supposed to know they’re in a relationship, but when they're alone together it's a different matter.

At either Ryo’s place or Dee’s own, Ryo becomes a different person. Where at work he’s standoffish, glaring at Dee and slapping his hand away, at home he welcomes Dee’s touch. The barriers come down and he’s all soft smiles, relaxed and open, and Dee loves seeing him like that.

Sitting on the sofa, Dee’s arm around him, Ryo snuggles close, often falling asleep with his head on Dee’s shoulder, drooling just a little. It amuses Dee; even in his sleep Ryo tries to be tidy.

Eating takeout, they feed each other bits of their own meals, laughing when mouths are missed, licking sauce from cheeks and lips. Sometimes they’ll share a bottle of beer, passing it back and forth between them, even though there are plenty more in the refrigerator. There’s something intimate and personal about sharing that appeals to them both.

Hands brush as they work together in the kitchen, cooking or washing the dishes, and when they pass each other in the hallway, Dee doesn’t have to resist the temptation to pat that tight little ass, just to hear Ryo squeak in indignation. The glare he receives at moments like that is never serious, belied by the sparkle in Ryo’s dark eyes.

It crosses Dee’s mind, as Ryo leans over his shoulder in the kitchen to read the headlines, one hand resting warm and casual between Dee’s shoulder blades, that the guys at work don’t really know Ryo at all. They only see the face Ryo shows in public, Randy Maclean, New York detective. This Ryo, the one who kisses his cheek and pours him another cup of coffee, belongs to Dee alone, and Dee treasures every moment he gets to spend with him.

 

The End


End file.
